


Aoife: Dream

by Tress13



Series: Aoife Verd Stories [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Druids, Gen, Gnomes, creepy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tress13/pseuds/Tress13
Summary: Drabble based off a D&D game I’m in; as part of a deal my gnome druid, Aoife, gave up the memory of her nephew’s appearance. It’s affecting her as are her concerns for her family back home.





	Aoife: Dream

Aoife was unsettled.  
Worse, she couldn’t figure out what was wrong.  
Nothing seemed wrong, which made the whole experience more surreal.  
Aoife knew that seeming and being were not always the same. Something was off… 

It was a peaceful day; more peaceful than Aoife had felt in a long time. Aoife relaxed against the roots of a tree; the hollow there just the perfect size for her. Breathing in damp earth and listening to the wind whistle through the boughs above; the air itself brighter than Aoife could ever remember Silver Leaf being.

Aoife could hear the rise and fall of her family’s voices in the grove nearby: Her mother’s quick chatter sprinkled with sudden pauses, her words keeping pace with her quick mind. Da’s steady, measured tone providing a consistent baseline to the conversation.  
Solvi’s laugh ringing brightly, punctuated by the lower flow of Acantha’s voice, and Lonan… she couldn’t hear Lonan. Lonan wasn’t there… . Where… ?

 _Oh_. That was the wrongness she felt. Lonan had left. He’d left and she needed to go look for him…  
Aoife had to get up, find him… she just couldn’t seem to get her legs to respond. The warmth of the day seeped into her body and made her feel drowsy and sluggish.

A piercing cry cut through Aoife’s lethargy; with a burst of energy, Aoife stood up and rushed over the roots, following the sound of her nephew’s cry.  
Acantha was more than capable of watching out for Enok, but it was easy for a little one to slip away into the underbrush of Silver Leaf.

As Aoife jumped over a large and gnarled root, she could see Acantha rushing over to check on a tiny figure. She could just make out that her nephew was clutching flowers and appeared to have fallen while trying to run by a great tree’s roots.  
“Oof, that was quite the fall there! Let me see” Acantha’s hand passed along Enok’s leg, glowing the soothing green of healing magic,“There, right as rain!” They kissed Enok’s forehead before picking him up and making eye contact with Aoife.  
“Look, it’s Auntie Fee! You wanted to show her the flowers you found, isn’t that right my little light?” They smiled broadly at Aoife, turning so that the little boy at their hip was more fully facing his aunt.

There was no face.  
Aoife could make out the general shape of a child, the clothes he wore, the flowers he held. But his round face remained blurred and indistinct.  
Aoife tried to focus on her nephew’s face but felt a sharp pain in her head; trying even harder to focus she realized that the rest of the world was blurring as well. She felt tears obscuring the rest of her vision.

~~~~~

“Enok!”  
Aoife woke crying out, the tears on her cheeks remaining even in the waking world.


End file.
